The Archangel
by DarkNexus
Summary: An Evangelion Gundam wing crossover unlike any other... Chapter 10-16 repost... not an update
1. Chapter 1: Godsend

At the hidden research facility know as the Anaheim Production facility, A powerful new weapon is being tested. This weapon, codenamed Firesword, is, in reality, a carrier to hold the recently rebuilt gundams. The carrier is crewed by the Apollo wing, the section of Preventers created by the gundam pilots. As the earth appears from behind the moon, the ship's crew prepares for the test of its most notable feature, The Singularity Drive. This power system uses the singularity of a black hole to power the ship. To prevent damage to the carrier a Mecurius shield surrounds the reactor. "Is the main generator online?," Heero Yuy, commanding officer of the Apollo wing, asks, giving commands from the captain's chair. "The generator is at 79% and climbing," Relena, his wife of three months and chief of engineering, responds from the engineering console. "Duo, bring the phase shields online, and activate the shifter cores," Heero says to the brash American, who simply nods and punches in the required commands. "One hundred thirty seconds till full charge," Relena yells from her station, "Shields up, core functioning," Duo responds. Heero stares at the countdown timer on the main view screen. As he waits for the go ahead he thinks back to the day Relena had become a gundam pilot. 

_"Relena, "her brother had pleaded fervently against her decision to fight, "what about all the people who look to you as an example?"_

_"Millardo, my 'way' has nearly killed me one too many times. Besides, this is my own view on what is right, not the assertion off the a family that no longer exists, Zechs," Relena had said back, "Neither of us call ourselves Peacecrafts, that part of history is over, the Peacecrafts died on Libra fourteen years ago."_

_* Well 'Lena's really changed since then. I never should have taught her all the gundam piloting skills. She isn't the innocent little girl that people remember, just last week, for example, a terrorist got a near fatal Xio-Yen blow from 'miss pacifist', he just kept repeating "what pacifist?" after that. I guess he was confused. She dislikes fights but she will defend her self, if threatened… _*

Heero was brought back to reality as Duo looked up from his console, with one of those strange smiles on his face; "All systems at full, just give the word Heero." Lifting his head and shaking the last remnants of the memory from his thoughts, Heero barked out his commands, "DO IT!" Hilde glanced at her husband Duo, and then rammed the throttle to the max. The pilots watched as the stars distorted; light twisting towards the ship as the singularity core gained power. At first all was going smoothly, but in the core one of the shield points that allowed the ship to stay solid began to fail. Klaxons sounded in the bridge as the shield began to deteriorate. Heero and the others knew that if it failed, they would be crushed into nothing by the fierce gravity of the ship's core.

For a split second the ship glowed, and then … nothing, the generator had somehow overdriven itself and blown out. "Damage reports!" Heero roared, his eyes shifting from person to person. "The main reactor has overheated and shutdown, we're stuck," Relena spat, slamming her fist onto the console. Looking up from her console at the carrier's helm, Hilde grimaced a spoke, "The engines are damaged … but still slightly functional." Trowa looked to his friend and captain, "main hanger undamaged, but, the doors are jammed." "The defensive weapons are offline due to the generator damages," Dorothy says from her place by her husband Quatre, who confirms the fact. Duo angrily flings his clipboard for the test flight at the rear wall of the bridge. Wuffei looks up from the COM station, looking baffled, "Heero, I just intercepted a radio broadcast from earth saying its 2015 AD! And that the Earth is in a state of anarchy."

Sally glances at her slightly narrow-minded husband before speaking, "That's impossible! it isn't recorded in history." Wuffei flared at his wife's comment "Injustice! Listen, I just tell you what I hear! Baka!" "Hey!" "Shut up Maxwell" "What are ya goin' to do about it woo-man" As the argument between Wuffei and Duo continued, Heero stiffened in his chair as the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him. Fear: the feeling that Dekiem Barton had tried so hard to destroy, to make his 'perfect soldier'. He thought trough the situation and came up with his answer, the only possible one, "We chrono-shifted, we are not in our universe any more."

Earth in this alternate timeline is under siege by renegade angels. The governments of the world have issued the organization NERV the powers of military command. Having developed Evangelions's, _semi_-controllable cybernetic clones of the angels, they fought to save mankind. But unlike gundams, Evas are living creatures and the question remains, what will they do if the angels are gone? It is into this world of chaos that the gundam carrier is thrown. will this earth be saved, or will the onslaught of terror continue? Only time will tell …

Sooner or later, _time will tell_.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire in the Sky

"Heero! The ship is losing altitude, WE'RE GOIN' DOWN!" Duo Yells, his face pale as death, as the huge rock bucks from its orbit and begins to plummet towards the planet below.

"Trowa get the Gundams in lockdown, Relena get external shields up. We can not give up, we are here for a reason!" Heero begins, looking for the first time to be acting on emotion, "I just feel it, some wish for hope"

"I feel it to, Heero"

"I know 'Lena, I know."

"Well let's get the show on the road, WATCH OUT YA'LL THE ARCHANGEL AND THE FOUR HORSEMEN ARE HERE" Duo yelled enthusiastically as the ship hit the atmosphere "AND NOW YOUR GOIN' TO SEE THE TRUE POWER OF THE GUNDAMS"

As the ship plummeted through the atmosphere of earth, creating a trail of fire visible to half the planet, Nerv's base in Tokyo 3 was made aware of the giant fireball. "Unidentified object, 1.2 kilometers in length .312 in height, falling at mach 12+."

"No Angel DNA detected, large amounts of EMI"

"Where is it headed?"

"Kamchatka"

"Send out Eva unit 01"

"Yes sir!"

Shinji Ikari ran through Nerv's many twisting halls to the Eva containment chamber, pausing only long enough to nod at Asuka and Rei, he leaps into the Eva's plug. Still baffled by the strange cryptic instructions his father had given him, In particular his mind was focused on one statement of his fathers, less that decipherable rhetoric "It is not an Angel—but—your Eva is the only one with its own power supply." It was something about his father's voice, some emotion that he had never heard before now, that gave Shinji both a gut feeling of danger and a sense of expectation. But at any rate, if it was not an angel it could not fight back. Coming out of his mental stupor, Shinji scanning the plugs visual display, examined the satellite photos and scans of the object's descent that where being broadcast live from space. Shinji focused one of the visual sensors in on the object just as it began to burn the air around it. for that fleeting moment he thought he saw, for a split second, engines of a size that seemed unimaginable. However, as the rock was shrouded by its blazing wreath of crimson flames the fleeting image passed.

Dropping through the troposphere, the searing inferno rolled back from the Firesword's hull in a brilliant flash of many hued flames. Hurtling through the clouded sky the massive carrier's shadow bore silent testimony to the awesome size and power of the Firesword. The ship rocketed over the frozen forests of the kamchatkan tundra, here and there shearing of the tops of the larger trees like twigs. The shattering speed took care of the rest, the triple shockwave hammering most of the immediate area to dust. 

Gritting his teeth, Heero sat in his chair eyeing the oncoming obstacle as if it were a living thing. Duo let out one of his many patented multi-lingual Curses. What was the obstacle? It was a _gigantic_ lake. Heero knew almost by instinct that the ship was going to make a "water landing," and he braced for the noise and force that would come. With a roar, as if all the armies of the heavens had smitten the rolling waves, the Firesword plunged into the swirling depths. Duo gasped as the ship drove its three trillion tons of steel and rock into the lakebed, forcing mud up into the already murky waters. If any man had looked then at the lake it would have seemed more like a thick pudding than a lake. Soon the seething lake calmed, but from the middle of its immense glassy surface, as if verily the whole lake was being heated like an inflamed cesspool of Hades, rose a cloud of thin blue vapors.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kamchatka Disaster

Heero was the first to wake-up. Looking around the bridge he could see that his friends where out cold. Perfect soldier taking control, he forced his sore legs to hold him erect, and strode to the aft door. As if he had heard Heero's movements, a tall figure appeared in the portal.

"Zechs, we've gotten ourselves in deep," Heero sighs.

"So I've noticed," Zechs responds glancing out the window at a large fish that had found the persons inside suddenly of interest.

"You know that's not what I meant," Heero groans

Smirking Zechs responds, "Just trying to lighten you up"

"Zechs…"

"Yes?"

"Omea O Kusuro"

Zechs walks over to his sister, shaking his head; he could never get Heero to give him a smile. Reaching gently down, he shuck Relena to wake her

" Go away!"

"Relena It's…"

_Twap_ "Damn! What was that for"

"Wha? Oh it's you Zechs, sorry"

Heero turned from watching Zechs trying to wake Relena and went around the room checking on everyone else; he was, after all, the captain. Deciding against waking Duo first, he went instead to Quatre and Dorothy, who had fallen on top of each other in a heap.

"Quatre; Dorothy."

"Wha?"

"_Yawn _who?"

"Good you're awake"

"Barely… what happened?"

"Well as far as I can make out we just did an impromptu terraformation of Siberia. Quatre, go with Dorothy and see if you can get some of the auto-guns on line"

"Right, come on Dorothy"

"Relena"

"Yes, Heero"

"Why aren't we all dead"

"I have no clue"

After awhile the entire crew was awake and in the bridge when the Mikanskvy Radar suddenly flared to life.

Duo read the reading aloud from the screen at his station.

"Large humanoid object approaching"

"Organic in structure…THE HELL!?!"

"Damn"

Heero left the bridge to go check on the mercurius shields of the ship, if that was organic; it would be even more helpless against I-particles than an MS. Stepping into the Control seat for the shield system, this was controlled much like the mobile-doll-control-system on Libra. Staring at the vid-screen, Heero waited for the strange purple creature to move closer

Shinji stared at what should have been snow-covered tundra, and saw instead, vast wastelands. The trail from the objects descent had led him to this lake. As he prepared to jump in, hundreds of small round disks shot out from the water and surrounded the lake. Back at the base Ritsuko and Misato where trying to make out the purpose of the disks when Shinji discovered it by accident. He had swung at one of the disks and to his surprise it had burnt and damaged the Eva's hand. He attacked the disk with his knife but still nothing.

Heero watched as the creature struck at the shields. Suddenly, Heero realized that if this thing came others could come if this one did not learn honor. Tapping the COM, he signaled the Winners in weapon ops.

"Quatre, are the weapons online"

"Yes all of them are"

"Hmm…Nimyru Ryukai"

"Oh hell! he's not…"

Suddenly the surface of the water boiled as thousands of Neo-Phoenix missiles hurtled to Eva 01. There was a blinding flash from the I-particle Warheads and the Eva was down

"Shinji are you there"

"Y-yes--Ritsuko?"

"Yes"

"You won't believe this, but I think my Eva um, lost control of some _things_ out of shock"

"What?"

"I think it lost control of its bladder"

"Wow"

"I think I need to rest…"


	4. Chapter 4: The One Called Michael

Shinji Ikari sat alone on the Nihon fast transit, having chosen not to ride the transport plane back to Tokyo 3. Whether it was fear or apprehension, did not matter in his mind, but he was _never_ going back to that…that place. At least he could tell himself that until his father told him otherwise, which Shinji hoped would never happen. Lost as he was in the depths of his mind, he all but missed the sudden announcement over the train's intercom of an unscheduled stop in the small mountain village of Yamanose. Yamanose was to put it plainly, little more than an old dojo and some run down huts, hardly a normal stopping local for the bullet train. So it was not surprising that Shinji's attention was soon riveted on the car's door. He knew that to make the bullet do a service stop at an unused terminal took a substantial amount of money

He did not have to wait long, until two figures appeared in the doorway. Both where men, whom Shinji guessed to be around thirty years of age. One of the two was dressed in a catholic priest's garb; the normal linen coat however had been conspicuously replaced with a black, leather flight-jacket. The man had a large bag in one hand and a long narrow cloth bundle in the other. Shinji watched as the man walked in a few feet and then turned around to face the man still standing in the door, revealing a long braid running down his back. The braided priest tossed an apparently snide remark at his fellow, and then _very_ quickly went to the back of the car.

The other man stepped slowly into the lights of the car, and gazed slowly around the small cabin. His gaze stopped on Shinji, his Prussian blue eyes narrowing as if he was staring into the boy's soul. Shinji got an immeasurable unnerving feeling from the man's commanding stare, which Shinji noted was far more intimidating than his father's. The man made a noise like someone contemplating a math problem and proceeded down the aisle to the seat of his friend. Shinji, recovering from the stare, examined the man in more detail. Dark brown hair that seemed as wild as could be humanly imagined. He wore a dark green tank top; a pair of black pants of an apparent military origin, but the thing that Shinji most noticed was the trench coat. White as snow, it was, undoubtedly, the purest thing Shinji had seen in years. The large majority of the backside of the coat was covered by an emblazoned set of four angel wings, woven into the white leather with silver thread. The effect of it all, silver wings on a white backdrop, had a profound effect on Shinji. Putting away his digital music device, he, quite against his normal behavior, listened intently to the two men's conversation.

"Did Zechs find anything"

"No"

"Strange, the scanners said that the target was heading for Tokyo."

"Still Zechs didn't see any place large enough to hold and service whatever that was"

"What did he find?"

"That the city is underground"

"Great, and how do you suppose we get in?"

"We don't"

"WA?"

"Duo, there's a good chance, that that thing was sent as a defense."

"Meaning they thought the fire-sword was their enemy"

"Yeah, that's what ZERO was able determine"

"So what is this enemy they're fighting?"

"I don't know"

"Well that's great…"

"When we get to Tokyo, I want you to get deathscythe ready"

"Why?"

"Surveillance"

"I got ya"

"So what is that thing Duo"

"Don't know, some old man at the dojo gave it to me"

"The dojo?"

"Yeah, he said 'give this to the one called Michael'"

"Michael?"

"I think he meant you"

"Hmm…it's a katana"

"Hey! This thing is ancient! just look at those strange Sanskrit markings"

"These aren't Japanese…looks Hebrew…"

"Can ya read it?"

"No…I'll have Quatre see if he can."

"Right"

*_ATTENTION PLEASE, NOW ARRIVEING AT SOUTH TOKYO 3 STATION, AGAIN, NOW ARRIVEING AT SOUTH TOKYO 3 STATION, THANK YOU*_

"Duo, lets go"

"Yeah sure, just a sec"

Shinji watched as the two men stood and made their way back towards him and the door. The one in the trench coat, whose name Shinji still could not discover passed quickly by and out to the street. No sooner had he thought on that then the sudden realization hit him that the other one "Duo" was standing right in front of him looking at him

"Hey, kid"

"Y-y-y-yes"

"Here, get yourself some better music, that stuff kills the brain!"

The man's smile, was, it was genuine, the first simple pure smile, forged from a simple jest, Shinji had ever seen. The effect it had was astounding! His fear disappeared, and he accepted the small white envelope that this "Duo" offered.

"Thanks"

"Sure…Chao"

After a few minutes had passed he opened the envelope to find the equivalent of five hundred thousand dollars of U.S. currency. Shinji raced out of the car to return this massive sum just in time to see the two climb into a black Ferrari, and drive of at horrendous speed. As Shinji stared after the black bolt, Asuka, his fellow Eva pilot and in his own opinion, friend, and simultaneously scourge, took his stagnant gaze as an opportunity to strike.

"Hey Baka, never seen a car before"

"Asuka, I…"

"Don't start that apology thing this time!"

"Asuka I meant…"

"So now hero boy's going to call me a liar"

"No, I wasn't going…"

"You Damn Jerk"

*At least she didn't slap me*

_SLAP_

*I asked for that, didn't I*

"I was going to say that one of those guys gave me this, to go buy new music"

"Well, Shinji, someone finally had the nerve to tell you…What in the…There's five hundred thousand dollars in here! You could buy out a whole music store!"

"Asuka I'm not sure…"

"Hey! even better we could buy our own apartment!"

"WE! OUR!"

"What are you yelling about Baka"

"Err…"

"Your so dense it amazes me"

"Sorry"

"GRRRRRRR"

_SLAP SLAP SLAP_


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Heero smirked at how easy the city's populace was to deceive. To every computer system on the planet he was now Michael Lowell, a professional cryptographer. He hoped the "recently declassified records" of his fictitious career would attract NERV's attention. If they pressed him he would have the skills to prove it … he'd have to be that good to be able to alter the world network and Interpol computers. As for his wife Relena, her new identity as Gabriel Lowell was no less impressive. Her profession was his partner in Cryptology, and her fiery personality would keep attention at a minimum.

Relena opened the door to their new home … how Heero had paid for it, she didn't want to know. Heero looked up from his desk to acknowledge her arrival but after a quick "Hnn" he returned his attention to research on the mysterious sword. Relena sat down next to him and handed him a cup of coffee, "Any luck Hee-chan."

"No, this sword is a complete enigma, the style is Japanese, but it's made of Damascus Steel, and the inscriptions are in Levitical Hebrew"

"Well what did Quatre say the inscription says"

"_The evidence of things not seen_"

"I can see how that might not be helpful"

"The only thing I can think of is that maybe this sword is not of temporal origin"

"You mean it's supernatural? But that isn't possible right!"

"I don't know Relena… Maybe if I go out and forget about all this for a while, you know explore the city, I'll be able to think clearly."

And with that Heero left to explore the bowels of Tokyo 3.

Heero Yuy passed like a wraith through the dark roads of the city; even his shadow was only barely visible to the passing glance. He enjoyed the night. He had often sneaked out of training to wade through the seas of people on L-1, forgetting, if only for a short while, the destruction he was being trained to cause. But here in Tokyo 3, no one dared the night; fear had all but devoured the city's nocturnal persona

Heero beheld the city. Everywhere he looked desolation met his gaze. Gunfire and explosives had left buildings charred and shattered. The roads where pockmarked with craters, and long stress fractures snaked their way up the bridges and down the roads. Suddenly, after rounding the corner of a battered skyscraper, the forlorn ruins of an old cathedral pierced the darkness. It appeared strangely out of place, for, while the rest of Tokyo 3 appeared hopeless and defeated, the cathedral, even in ruin, stood boldly and defiantly. Although almost all of the chapel had been long destroyed, the belfry and the remnant of the great front archway where still standing. When Heero saw the old church, something in side him jumped, and, without understanding why, he crossed the road to the ruins.

He stopped at the gate in the old grizzled hedge, which encircled the lawn. In the days when the cathedral was still used there was just a path between hedges. Now bramble and stray branches had formed a living gate at least seven inches thick. Heero snarled, he had never been stopped by a damn plant and he wasn't going to be stopped now either. In a blur, a sword leapt from the darkness and in mere seconds the offending foliage was laying on the ground. Pausing only to sheath the sword, Heero Yuy entered the courtyard.

Soon he found himself before the archway – the broken charred and scorched remains of the once beautiful foyer. Peering through the doorway he could just make out the dusty remnants of the chapel. For only a moment he hesitated, and then without any idea what he was doing he passed into the old chapel.

Heero Yuy "Perfect soldier" was suddenly sick, he had discovered the reason as to why such a beautiful church had be so conspicuously neglected by it patrons, they had been inside when it had been destroyed. Everywhere bodies of those who had died in worship lay in the dust. Heero thought he must have gone insane, but every single body had its head facing the old belfry, and one of the hands of each poor soul pointed towards it. Heero was struck suddenly by a terrifying thought, was this the result of stray gunfire from the Eva's… or had the church been deliberately targeted by NERV? The mere possibility of a premeditated act of genocide was horrifying. Heero closed his eyes and breath in an almost inaudible whisper "I will find out what happened, and I will right this wrong." 

When he opened his eyes he noticed for the first time that he was not the only one alive in the chapel, an old man sat upon a battered pew, gazing intently at the sky. His raiment was white as fresh snow, and his hazel eyes gleamed out from within his hood. Heero staggered over to him, but before he could ask the old man anything -- he was addressed by the monk, "What is it you seek?"

Heero stopped short, startled by the inquiry, he struggled out his response, "Who…who are you?"

The old man laughed, "It is not usually viewed as polite to ask a question of someone, before first answering the one asked of you." He paused and smiled, "but if knowing my name will make you less jumpy. You can call me Eli. Now, what is it you seek?"

Heero frowned, "answers to a lot of things"

Eli smiled, "everyone has questions child…but not everyone gets the answers. and its not because they don't find them, no child the reason the don't receive them is that they are afraid of what it might reveal"

Heero stared towards where in his world L-1 would have been.

Eli continued, stooping to pick up a rosary from the charred floor" Often people find solstice in tradition, but some in so doing forget that the tradition was created only as an aide to true forgiveness"

Heero frowned and turned away to leave

"Wait boy, listen! you are here for a great propose, you are a warrior of God… remember Wood rots and Iron fails but faith lasts forever"

Heero stopped but he did not turn to face the old man "Faith?"

Eli Smiled "As the Apostle Paul said 'the substance of things hoped for the evidence of things not seen'"

Heero turned with a start…but the old man was nowhere to be found…he was alone again in the ashen chapel. Slowly he walked towards the altar, drawing the katana as he approached. Bowing he thrust the sword into the ground. As he did the first light of the dawn pierced through the shattered remains of a stained glass window, illuminating the inscriptions upon the blade… 

"I will have Faith"


	6. Chapter 6: Highest God

Heero Yuy slept. Suddenly, in a dream, he found himself in a large square chamber, its roof as high as it was wide or long. The walls ceiling and floor of the chamber where covered in pure gold. Staring around the chamber, he noticed at one end, to his utter Astonishment, the fabled and nigh forgotten Arc of the Covenant, the "mercy seat" of God. Upon the gilded artifact, a ball of fire and light, the Shechinah Glory of the Elohiem, danced and flared. Heero heard himself speak aloud or did he just think it, he could not tell "where am I

The ball flared until the light filled the chamber and a voice boomed out, the voice of God himself, "you are within the holiest of holies, Inner Sanctum of the one true God"

Heero upon hearing the voice, fell to one knee and then doubled over in pain He cried out in anguish, as the piercing sensation of something tearing out from the hollow between his shoulder blades coursed through him. His mind reeled from the shock, and he screamed in pain. The pain grew until it felt like he was going to burst asunder, his whole body ached and he was barely conscious. Then suddenly, with a last powerful burst of pain, the burning stopped, and Heero passed out.

When he came to, he slowly opened his eyes, and gasped, for in the refection in the gold he saw four snow white wings upon his back. He stuttered in shock "I'm a … a … a …"

An angel, the chief of my archangels actually," the voice of God replied, "you are Michael, captain of the angelic hosts, soul mate of the archangel Gabriel--whom you know as Relena--, keeper of the sword of the spirit, and guardian of the faithful."

Heero stood his mouth hanging open in utter shock, non-the-less he was able to respond to the words of God, "are you saying I am an actual angel? Why am I on Earth?"

The ball of light spun, and Heero slowly began to see the image of a goateed man, sitting in a shadow filled chamber. As Heero watched, God spoke, "Gendo Ikari … he is a man of dark ambitions. He and his men have recovered the Sepher Yetzirah," the image shifted to that of the vast yetziran tables, "he is convinced that he has uncovered the keys to my Kingdom. His arrogance has blinded him to the truth, he has in fact, uncovered the key to the 'Dragon's prison.'"

"Dragon's prison?" Heero asked

"you don't remember, but I shall explain" God Responded, "before earth was made only myself and the angels existed. Twelve of them I appointed as Archangels. Michael, Gabriel, Azrael, Serael, Azzeal, Cherubael, Saichael and Arirael remained faithful, but Baal, abadon, Beelzebub and Lucifer rebelled against me. For a millennia times ten of human years the angelic war raged, until on the eve of the creation Lucifer, and his followers where cast out of heaven in to the outer darkness by your own hand."

With that Heero woke to find himself in his own bed, his wife Relena lying asleep beside him. Just as he had decided it had all been just a dream, the glint of the dressing mirror caught his eye. Turning to face the glass, he gasped in disbelief for he saw the double set of Snow white wings not only on himself, but upon Relena's back as well.

"Well" he said "this is going to get interesting"


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Fears, Bright Dawn

Duo tossed uneasily in a fitful sleep. Racked by sorrow and despair and terror, striped of his defensive walls around his emotions, he painfully relived the terrible massacre of his friends and family at the Maxwell church over and over in his haunted dreams. He was alone, _alone … _to him, it was as tangible as the earth, the incomprehensible yet all to familiar void that grew steadily from his memories into his nightly torments. It did not matter how fast he ran, the explosions only came that much faster. All around him the smell of death tormented his senses, it was overwhelming, the destruction was so overpowering … and then the darkness came. It consumed all the dream leaving the poor boy alone and defenseless. 

This time however, something was different, a brilliant sphere of light, a swirling mass of blue, red, and yellow flames surrounded by a iridescent corona of lightning, appeared out of the darkness, driving the shadow away as if it were a living entity. With a dull rending hiss the shadows vanished completely. Dou stared dumbfounded at the glowing Orb as it edged closer to him. The Ball of flame flared suddenly with an intensity that made the sun look like a pocket match, and Duo was forced to shield his eyes from the glare. Suddenly, as it had happened to Heero, a piercing searing pain tore through his back and he doubled over in shock and agony. When the burning, searing pain subsided he was left face to face with the glowing orb.

"Why do you fear you duty Azrael, angel of death, or rather… Duo Maxwell. It is not something to be cast aside! Behold!" before Duo an image of five shadowy figure appeared. "Lo the archangel has already been awakened," Duo gasped as the center being faded into sharp detail. "He-Heero?!" the voice of the orb continued "Yes He is known also as Michael the chief angel," the voice explained " but look now closely on the one standing to the far right, Duo." Duo turned, and all speech left him, for before him was himself! Dressed in black armor of a curious design but it was undoubtedly his face… but, this Duo had a pair of large black dragon wing hanging haphazardly behind him. "I don't have …" Duo paused, and … felt behind his back, his eyes going wide " … I do have … "

That was as far as his dream got, because at that moment Heero Yuy burst into the American's room like an enraged rhino.

"Duo, GET UP NOW!" With a hollow thwack Heero placed a sharp blow on the lazy America's head

"YAAAGH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" Duo Yelled holding his head with one hand and trying to find the lamp with the other.

"We are going to visit NERV … remember?" was it just him, or did Duo see a rather bemused smirk on the Captain's face?

"Wha? … oh heheh forgot all about that." Duo remarked lazily replied

"Duo … put this on" Heero tossed the priest a black greatcoat

"why would I need…" Duo stammered

Heero grabbed the left lapel of his own coat and pulled the shoulder down, revealing the peak of his double pair of snowy wings, "these don't exactly help us much in this world, unless you _want _get killed!"

Duo turned facing the mirror on his wall, *great…* Heero muttered *he's got that smile on his face again*

"YEEEES!!! I AM DEATH I AM SHINIGAMI I AM AZRAEL ANGEL OF THE LAST HARVEST"

*idiot*


	8. Chapter 8: Curtain Rise

Two hours after his unfortunate wakeup call, Dou along with Heero found themselves being led, by a miss Misoto, into the bowels of the NERV compounds. Heero was aware that she was trying to engage in a conversation, but he was to preoccupied with the fear that his wings might show from beneath his cloak, and Duo was pretending to not understand Japanese. He glanced up to find her staring at him angrily * oh shit * he thought

"Hey! Aren't you even listening I asked you what your name was!" she fumed. Heero nearly laughed aloud in relief

"Michael Lowell" he said the pulling out his K-bar to polish its gundarium blade, ignoring the young officer once more.

"OK" she said ... a little two excited in Heero's opinion "This is the airlock into the base. The air always rushes out really fast, and blows my skirt up." Heero was unimpressed by this attempt to get him to look at her personals, "then don't wear a skirt!" he retorted and spun the dagger in his hand as he sheathed it. "It's your own damn fault for wearing clothes that expose your undergarments!" *Oh yes, that felt good … almost as good as throttling Duo … almost.* Misoto blanched, that had not been the response she had expected, this man was no cryptographer, she could feel it, he was too … confident, too sure of himself. His companion was almost too interested in the control buttons on the lift, at this rate they'd both miss seeing unit 01 … the best part of the whole tour.

No sooner had Misoto thought of the massive creature, than it loomed up from below. While she herself had almost missed it, Heero had not. With a quick twitch of Heero's hand, and a nod from Duo; the American's "curiosity" led his hand to the emergency stop button, and then … all hell broke loose.

Misoto turned on Duo like a west Texas tornado in June, "Do you have any idea how long we could be stuck here!!" with out so much as a blink Duo stared strait at Misoto, with an infuriatingly blank stare that gave the impression that he did not understand Japanese. This of course did little but agitate her further. "I am not going to give any support for your pointless stupidity to Dr. Ikari!" Just for added effect Duo pulled out a fresh pack of gum and casually stuck two sticks in his mouth.

While duo distracted their "tour-guide" Heero pulled out his micro camera equipped shades, identical to his current pair and swapped the two. Quickly he began to transmit Images of the object and its holding bay back to the Fire-sword. After several minutes the car began to move once more, and Heero leaned back against the wall to enjoy the continuing drama between a now beet red Misoto (from all the yelling) and the hilariously (in Heero's view) oblivious Duo. He had to hand it to the American; the skill with which Duo was angering the woman was genius. Misoto's voice would begin to rise in tone as she ran out of breath, and duo would take that as his cue to begin blowing a bubble with his gum. Then when her voice cracked from lack of air, Duo forced a burst of air into the bubble to pop it at the same time. By the time the lift had reached the bottom Misoto was thoroughly enraged and convinced Duo was deaf. As the door opened She fought back the urge to scream as she realized the little pest was between her and the door. When he refused to move she glared at him. *Here it comes* Heero mused *the coup de tat.* Duo stared at Misoto opened his mouth and smoothly pronounced "Gomen-nasai Misoto-san" and left, With Heero not far behind. As Misoto stared at empty space the two angels in disguise entered the compound.

The twisting labyrinthine passages of NERV were very different from the shattered city above; the greatest of hospitals could not match the austere cleanliness of the halls. Duo was nearly distracted to the infirmary before Heero sternly reminded him that now was not the time to be doing house calls. On and on the winding tunnel drove, the echoing thud of three pairs of boots accentuating the emptiness of the base. Duo noted the air was thick with the smell of ozone, probable from a large capacitor bay exposed to open air. His nose had always been sensitive to the stuff, now it burned profusely, and he scratched it every few seconds. Heero smelled it as well but he was focused more on a strange aura he detected towards the area marked "EVA PERSONEL," the aura was faint but it was definitely not human.

Misato dreaded having to present these two … characters two Gendo, but such was her job. She had cooled down (almost) and was now standing at the door to the "chamber," Gendo's office. Slowly, both for dramatic effect, and to make sure the American didn't break something, Misoto opened the large door, lead the two into the chamber, and announced the two to the shadowy figure seated at the desk.

"Commander Ikari, sir, This is Michael Odin Lowell, a professional cryptologist, and Duo Maxwell master non-linear mathematician. They are here to discuss the terms the implementation of their new Decoding device."

Heero stepped forward, taking of his shades and placing them casually into his pocket. As he approached the weathered desk he took the heavy case they had brought with them from duo. Placing the case with an echoing thud on the desk, Heero waited for Gendo to speak.

Gendo raised an eyebrow before saying, "Mr. Lowell is it? I take it this is the Decoding device?" with a slow nod Heero answered, "yes, this is Archon, a poly-processor, non-linear, self calibrating, multi-phase decryption device. It is capable of decrypting any piece of data run through its circuit."

Gendo seemed to be deep in thought, his brow furrowing deeply. The tension built steadily, and duo, who had been leaning casually against the back wall stood up, taking a few steps forward before Gendo made his decision, "We accept your hired." Heero smirked, "Mr. Ikari I will assure you Archon needs no help from me, I will set it up, but then you just run the data through like a photo-copier. … but, I do have another proposition, I am opening a dojo, and I was wondering if you would like me to give some training to your young pilots."

Gendo smiled, "Can you take them tomorrow?"

Heero laughed, "anytime!"

"They'll be there as soon as you open," Gendo declared

"OK that will be 4:30 am" Heero responded, "you certain they are up to it?"

"Yes, you have a deal, they will be there, Mr. Lowell"


	9. Chapter 9: Phoenix Song

While Duo and Heero discussed the details of training three psychologically unstable teenagers, the others were busy repairing the damaged Fire-sword. Trowa, Zechs, Wufei, and Hilde were repairing the intricate network of graviton distortion crystals around the singularity core, while Relena, Quatre, Dorothy, and Sally where running diagnostics on the ship's Flight and FiCom systems. The massive size of the ship, however, was severely hindering any progress they might make, because, until the ship's auto-diagnostic mainframe could be brought back on line, they would have to go over every nook and cranny, _by hand_. To make matters worse, only Heero knew the Diagnostic's activation sequence. So here they were the bridge crew of the largest ship the earth sphere had ever produced reduced to crawling in and out of countless conduits and bulkheads like rats. Relena made a mental note to strangle her husband when he returned.

"Hey Dorothy can you run the maneuvering system again?" She asked

"Hai Relena-san here it is"

"Kuso! Still nothing…" Relena Flipped on her comm. unit, "Zechs any word from Heero?"

There was a slight pause and then after a short burst of static, "Aa, he called about two minutes ago, he's going to start up the diag. Mainframe via remote."

Relena sighed, *thank God* she told the others the good news, and waited for the telltale hum of the mainframes hard drives.

Outside in the barren Kamchatka wilderness, a large throng of scientists and news reporters had flocked to the now frozen lake. The news of the "feather rock" as the scientists called it (due to the lack of the suspected global winter) had attracted every one from religious loonies to the top US and Russian brass. At the moment a blonde reporter from America was giving an exclusive interview with one of the scientists.

"Mr. Yokua, tell us what you think this object was"

"Well… I would say it was some kind of previously unknown element that has an unfathomably light density, of maybe one mole per cubic kilometer."

As the Interview continued, the cameraman suddenly sees a large crack beginning to form on the ice

"Miss Jones look!"

"MY GOD ARE YOU GETTING IT"

With a blast like thunder steam began to spray out of the widening chasms.

__

I was once a prisoner, of the binding chains of sin

Sin is where it started; death is where it ends

I could hear the call of freedom, 

but I just stood there at the wall,

praying somehow it would fall

Everywhere scientists and reporters where running around like chickens, as the ice sheet buckled and writhed. Then with an echoing Explosion of ice, steam, and water, the Firesword burst from its frozen tomb hovering menacingly over the crowd.

__

And then at last I found the doorway

And the hand that held the keys

And when those chains fell at my feet

For the first time I could say…

In a Flash of plasma fire the huge ship burst into orbit, leaving the stunned crowd in awe struck stupor

__

This is how it feels to be free

This is what it means to know that I am forgiven

This is how it feels to be free

To see that life can be more than I imagined

This is how it feels to be free…

This is how it feels to be free.

Back aboard the Fire-sword, Relena watched as the sky dropped away, and blue day was torn apart into black night. Ahead the silhouettes of Deathscythe and Zero could be seen approaching the carrier. Trowa gave orders to the flight deck crews to clear the landing areas.

Ten minutes later the nine members of the bridge crew were quickly discussing the Angel attacks in the flight deck.

"So, they have a text that gives them the times at which angels will attack, yet the do not take the offensive?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, but why they do not is unknown" Duo responded.

"Feh! Weaklings! They could have stopped half the previous attacks if they had taken the initiative!" Wufei scoffed.

Heero frowned, and instantly all eyes were on him "That's what has me worried, Why would they place lives on the line when they could have taken the fight to the enemy?"

"Perhaps they had something to gain by risking the people?" Dorothy said quietly, remembering the assault on the Sanc Kingdom.

"Doro-kun" Quatre gasped

"No, she's right" Hilde sighed

Heero nodded glumly "Well if they don't take the offensive, we will."

"WHAT?" was the mutual response.

"An Angel is going to attack Tokyo Three at four-thirty a.m." Heero stated.

"Let me guess… We are going to fight back," Zechs said with a small smirk

"Hai"

One by one the gundams lined up on the launch bay. First Zero, its massive satellite Cannons hanging down between its wings. Second Heavyarms, its new black armor and long Spiegel Blades gleaming menacingly in the dull light. Next Altron with its dragon wings spread wide for re-entry, then Sandrock, the twin shotals and a massive sized Galil hanging prominently from the equipment rack. Fifth Wraith, Relena's suit its high power radar and radio equipment set to pierce Deathscythe's jammers. Deathscythe was last; its arm mounted heat whips hanging limply like the chains of some dark beast. Behind the gundams two Falcon support craft were being loaded with extra ammunition and supplies, these would be piloted by Dorothy and Noin.

And so in geo-synchronous orbit halfway between Russia and Japan, the storm was about to break, and it waited only for the coming of the dawn.


	10. Chapter 10: Shiijukaze

The air in the Fire-Sword was electric; the whole ship was busily preparing for the impending insertion. In the crowded Hanger, Banshee Fighters were being prepped for flight, Falcon drop-ships where being loaded with mobile suits and men, and the Fire-Sword's detachment of Marines, numbering 150, hurriedly prepared their gear. The Comm burst to life with more orders, Relena's voice booming out over the hanger

_**Attention all combat personnel: Report to your designated squadron rally points and begin briefing**_

Heero nodded to the Marine Colonel and departed to his Gundam, but the Colonel, whose name was Jason Holt, turned towards his men,

"Listen up! We have fallen into an alternate dimension where earth is being overrun by fifty-foot tall demonic monsters! Now... It is our job to assist in the removal and destruction of these Demons. ... And I don't care if it's fifty feet tall or damn near five hundred feet tall, we are not going to let these pustule-birthed mucous-sucking pus-covered beasts get their claws on Tokyo... What we will let 'em have is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in! We will shoot them with every thing in our goddamned arsenal, until every clip is dry! ... ... Then we will choke the life-breath out of it with its own ... living ... guts! ... And then ... we will rip its head from its spine and toss it away Laughin'! ... ... ... AM I RIGHT MARINES!?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"Damn straight I am... now move out! Double time"

**_Attention all combat personnel: Begin final preparations for drop. ETA 27 minutes_**

Holt and his men rushed to board the drop-ships in the hanger bay. One by one each drop-ship was loaded with its eight marines -- each with a serpent IX mobile suit --, six standard MS rifles, one dobber cannon, one chain-gun, and a limited supply of extra ammo. Holt and his personal platoon held back, directing the greenhorns to their designated ships. Holt turned to see Duo walking towards him.

"Commander Maxwell, sir. Everything is proceeding ahead of schedule."

Duo smirked "Good, listen, when we arrive at the target zone, you and your men are to establish a perimeter, DO NOT let anything, even the Eva's out of that area, understood colonel?"

Holt saluted "Sir, understood"

Duo turned to leave, and the looking back over his shoulder called back to Holt "And Colonel, your squadron has a new call-sign for the duration of this operation..."

Holt paused in the entry of the drop-ship "Sir?! What's our number then?"

Dou turned and declared as he left, "214"

Holt's eyes went wide; they had given him the most honored call sign in the marines... the terror of the Solomon Chain, VMF-214, "The Black Sheep Squadron". His men laughed and patted him on the back as he entered the ship; soon the Black Sheep would be fighting the Japanese military again.

On the horizon the red glow of morning was building as the Fire-sword hovered in orbit above the Sea of Japan. At the first shaft of light on the bow, the ships huge hanger doors slid open.

**_Preparations Complete ... Begin launch now_**

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei had their hand full fighting the newest angel to attack Tokyo, it had seemed defenseless, little more than a Koa, that is until its ability to assimilate machinery was discovered. Every car, telephone, tank, and plane near it that could be quickly broken apart was quickly added to its "body". The fun, however, had only just begun, about fifteen minutes into the battle it had spawned extra bodies to deal with each Eva individually, and a central body to continue the infiltration of the geo-front. With four against three odds, the Eva's were fighting a loosing battle. Yet they were determined to go down fighting, the three continued to stave off the onslaught, but each second found them farther apart from each other, and their umbilical cables were close to fully extended. Shinji fought desperately against an ever-increasing number of electrical cable tentacles, Asuka was desperately trying to fend off a walking tank battalion, and Rei was frantically trying to free her Eva from a serpent of semi-trucks and gas-pumps.

Then in Central Dogma, the first signs of an anomaly appeared.

"Commander Ikari! We've lost the signal from sector five outside the city"

"Switch to blue type scan"

"No response! All forms of transmission have been jammed!"

Gendo, Misato, Ritsuko, and the entire NERV team watched dumb struck as a circle of static appeared on the map and cut a path towards the battle in the center of the city.

Shinji was loosing ground, the tentacles were everywhere! He was beginning to loose consciousness when a group of objects, like meteors appeared in the west. One hurtled down towards him, ... its _wings!?!_ Unfolding as a large scythe arced through the cables and the angel's body. Turning towards Asuka he could see another ... whatever they were ... swipe into the beast of tank turrets and treads in a dervish of bladed fury. A third and fourth were prying apart the entity on Rei. Calling back its broken bodies to its central one the angel forged itself in to a leviathan of steel. As it brought its monstrous talons up to strike at Shinji's Eva a massive white-hot plasma fire enshrouded form burst past, hurtling into the mechanical monstrosity with such force that both went sliding several city blocks before they stopped. As soon as the Angel hit the dirt, the white shape flipped backwards and away from the accursed monster and landed in front of Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. Its gleaming wings unfurled as it landed and flared lazily in the morning sun. The Angel lashed out with its mighty claws of steel and iron, but it could not hit the dove-winged entity.

Heero ducked dodged thrust spun and kicked repeatedly -- fighting the beast with every ounce of his will. Something however needed to be added to his strength to kill that thing. As if to answer that very thought the sword the old man had given him began to glow, acting on some unknown memory he drew the ancient ensorcelled blade ... and the gundams mobile trace system reacted.

Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and all those in central dogma watched as what Gendo had called an archangel brought its hands together in a sword grip style. Then with a burst of plasmatic fire, a massive blade of pure white light erupted from its hands. With a powerful thrust of its wings it vaulted forward, bringing the blade down onto the Angel. In desperation the beast extended its AT field, but to the surprise of all, the flaming sword tore the field asunder, and piercing all it armor, rent the Koa in two. It was only _then_ that the realization hit the Eva pilots, -- Things are about to get messy.


	11. Chapter 11: First Rythm

Misato and Ritsuko sat staring at the screen in the NERV command center, shock and terror etched into their faces. The had seen what they had thought to be an invincible enemy destroyed by an unknown object so powerful it had buckled the angels own AT field into itself. It had done what no Eva had done; it had destroyed the Angel's soul directly.. Where had such a powerful creature come from? The dust slowly settled, revealing the beings in all their glory. Ritsuko stood up, "magnify sector 27" the screen zoomed in on the nearest one's arm, revealing the intricate network of drives and pneumatic-lines. "It's . a machine?" Misato said, as she too stood, moving next to Ritsuko. "It appears so," Ritsuko answered, "but I've never seen anything so complex." Suddenly the white machine began to move . towards central dogma. "It's heading for central dogma!" one of the assistants yelled in shock, soon the entire base was in a frenzy, how do you stop a machine that can kill angels in one blow?

The Eva pilots where not having it much easier. They had, at least, realized that the unknown objects were man-made, but they where at a loss as to how they where going to defeat them.

Gendo sat, worriedly gazing at the events unfolding, this had not been predicted in the Yetzirah.

Suddenly the white one, which was obviously the leader, stopped. It stood, as far as Shinji could determine, exactly in the center of the city. With incredible speed it spun backwards and placed a well placed reverse round house kick to unit 00's head, knocking it back with such force that it skid head first into one of the armory buildings. Suddenly, the entire city burst into a fury of battle unlike anything the battered city had seen before. The unknown objects were of course the Gundams, and outside the city the Black Sheep had already set up the protected perimeter. It soon became apparent that the Eva's and their pilots had a major flaw, their lack of any form of real training in martial arts. This lack of abilities, although irrelevant when fighting the instinctive angels, left them severely hampered against the combat skills of the gundams. Still the three Eva pilots were determined to win.

"Kuso. how did it move so fast?" Rei groaned, forcing her Eva into a standing position. "You O.K. Rei?" Shinji's voice broke over the comm. Units 01 and 02 moved next to 00, and despite the obviously unfavorable odds, all three took fighting stances. "Well." gasped Asuka between frightened breaths, "if it's a machine . the it's vulnerable to BULLETS!" with a burst of fear driven anger, Asuka began firing her guns at the Gundams. Four of them jumped sideways with incredible speed, bursts of blue flame lighting up the shadowed early morning air. The last one, the one wielding massive Spiegel Blades, stood still, calmly taking each round of Asuka's hail of bullets.

The other two did not get the chance to watch her display. Rei was startled from her revelry when the black, bat-winged gundam swung a black spiked whip around her Eva's arm . and pulled. Rei screamed in pain as the blades cut through the armor of the Eva's arm. Then Rei saw something that made her blood run cold. The base of the whip where it was attached to the gundam's arm was slowly beginning to glow a bright red. It was heating up! The searing heat slowly crept up the whip to the arm, burning the Eva's flesh. Rei could only cry in pain as the gundam closed the distance between itself and her.. She was relieved when her arm was released from the heated whip, but she was herself unable to move, she was simply too weak from the pain. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the Gundam pointing the green flame of its scythe at her face.. Shinji was having problems of his own; he was fighting desperately with the trident wielding gundam and was only slightly aware of Rei's dilemma. He swung out to place a punch to the gundams head, but only struck air. He had only a split second to register this before the gundam swung its foot out in a hook kick to the chest. Stumbling backward he landed in a crater from a previous battle.

Meanwhile Asuka had expended all of her ammo and stood gasping raggedly for air, staring into the smoke. When the smoke cleared, the gundam still stood, its armor covered in dents and gouges, and walked slowly forward until no more than fifty meters lay between them. Its blades swung back into the arms, and it gave a dramatic bow. Then Straightening up, the two objects on its back swung forward, revealing four massive gattling guns. Asuka's eyes went wide, and she did the only thing she could think of. she ran. The sound of the gundams four cannons thundered through the city, buildings turning into rubble at its onslaught. Suddenly all three Eva pilots realized they had all been driven to the outskirts of the city. While they tried to determine why, the White Gundam shot into the air, hovering above the city. From its back two long guns swung up over the shoulders, panels on the arms and legs opened, glowing energy dissipaters flaring to life. Its secondary wings opened, revealing a third group of dissipaters. For a split second, everything stood still... then the white- hot beam lanced through the air; and impacted the ground directly above the Geofront. The people in the control room and the Eva pilots could only watch in shock as the beam cut through layer after layer of the shielding. In an explosion of light and heat, the beam shoot through the cavernous interior of the underground city and bored into the armored shell of Terminal Dogma.

When the beam dissipated, all five of the Gundams burst into the air, leaving the area without a trace.

Meanwhile, Gendo listened as his aide gave him the piece of new he never expected to hear. "Sir, Terminal Dogma has been destroyed, The Human Instrumentality Project is obliterated" Gendo frowned "Hmm this is indeed unexpected. what will SEELE do now?"


	12. Chapter 12: Beyond the Yetzirah

Mere hours after the sudden appearance and disappearance of the gundams in Tokyo 3, the entire world was reeling from the resulting chaos. Gendo was relieved to find that the initial report had been incorrect, and that terminal dogma was in tact, however, the blast had substantially damaged the captured angel Lilith, and this fact would set the Human Instrumentality project back several month at the very least.

Two countries in particular where most interested in the attack, Russia and America. The two UN Security Council member nations had long had doubts about NERV's ability to counter the Angel threat, and this incident only validated their suspicions. Furthermore, many of their top research facilities, including the famous Area 51, had been forcefully requisitioned by NERV. Wanting to rest control of The UN back from NERV, Russian and American leaders called an emergency meeting in the one facility they knew NERV and SEELE could not hack into to spy on their discussions, NORAD. Within its labyrinthine passages beneath the granite of Cheyenne Mountain, they debated how to deal with NERV.

"Mr. President," a large man with a deep Russian accent bellowed, "it would be wise to condone NERV's lack of ability in protecting their own city to the general assembly."

"And then what Vostivich? Do we leave the world without a hero? Damn it! That won't work! They trust Gendo too much..." a lean but well built man responded jumping to his feet. This was Nathan Doome, the President of the United States.

"Perhaps there is another way eh?" Vostivich, the Russian prime minister responded

"What do you mean?" Doome said, leaning back in his chair.

"About a week ago my agents uncovered a fact that we have both long feared, NERV is being siphoned funds by a non UN sanctioned group."

"WHAT?" Doome nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

"Yes, a para-religious group called SEELE. And that's not all, SEELE seems to have taken a recent interest in the area in Israel called the valley of ashes. In Greek it was called Hades, if that gives you an idea of its reputation." Vostivich explained.

"What could they possibly want from there?" Doome said, trying to regain his composure.

"That's were it goes from bad to hellspawned evil, Doome. They believe that the "Dragon's Prison" is located there. They want to open the very gates of Hell." Vostivich replied

"Your joking!"

"I wish to God I was, Doome. That's why the Angels are attacking Tokyo, every scholar of biblical legends knows that the garden of Eden was between the Tigris and Euphrates rivers in Iran. So NERV's explanation is all just a load of Shit." Vostivich coolly replied. "Either NERV is in on this, or they are a puppet to distract us. Whichever it is, what do we do?"

A heavy silence filled the room, both men now came to the realization that they had no idea what to do. Cautiously a young American officer entered the room and after standing to attention reported, "Sirs, A man calling himself Michael wishes to speak to you. And, Sirs, He's the pilot of the white mech.!"

Doome and Vostivich glanced at one another, why would he be here?

"let him in Captain" Doome ordered. The man left, and returned with a man dressed in a strange white trench coat. The man wore a sword at his side, and a silver revolver on the other. His eyes felt like both men like great lances into their inner thoughts. And his gate and posture spoke of calm controlled power. This man was of course Heero Yuy. Giving a nod towards the young captain he calmly said, "Gentlemen I would like to speak to you alone..." Doome nodded and motioned the young officer to leave. When the young man had done so, Heero let the Coat fall to the ground, revealing the double pair of white angel's wings that unfurled from his back. Doome and Vostivich both sat mouths agape.

Heero spoke, "Gentlemen, I am the Archangel Michael, as you know SEELE wishes to revive my evil brother Lucifer. NERV however wishes only to protect men from what they think are beings sent by God. In reality the entire thing is staged by SEELE to distract attention from their resurrection scheme. However, as you have seen, I and the Four Horsemen, who I will introduce you to at another time, can easily destroy NERV. Yet that would accomplish little, as they are as deceived as you are. No, SEELE must be dealt with directly." Heero paused, "But to do that we have to expose the truth to the personnel of NERV who are not members of SEELE. To do this, we need to force them to enter an engagement in the Holy Land. Can I rely on your cooperation?"

Doome and Vostivich both nodded.

"Now," Heero drawled, "lets talk about the Kamchatka Anomaly..."

AUTHOR'S NOTES

DarkNexus: Yeah! My first Author's note!!

Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing so faithfully, you make it worth the effort! I'm sorry I took so long to post this part, but I have had serious writer's block. Never fear though, I have many more chapters on the way... I have had an outline of the entire story from day one, but I get stuck on details a lot --;

This August I'm packing my bags for college! I'm heading to Texas Tech! If any of you lady reviewers live around there... damn that was lame... ;

Oh, by the way, if you check out my Author page, at the bottom of my Bio is a small quote from a real, (yes real) school camping trip to Turner Falls Oklahoma. They are all quite funny, (In my opinion anyway) and I change them every time I update my stories, so check up on it now and then.

On another note, I want to know if any of my readers like to draw fanart. If you want to draw fanart based on my story feel free to do so. All I ask is that you email me a copy. I don't even care if you put it on a website (but if you do, send me the URL so I can post the link here! That way we both benefit!). In fact, I would love to see any pics of the Gundam boys in their angel forms...

Finally, I'm also going to start a second story called "Technical Angelics" to explain some of the mechanical devices in "The Archangel" that I really haven't delved into... And you, the reader can help! Any questions you have about the gundam's designs, the Firesword, weapons, etc. that you post in your reviews will be answered in it! As far as making it a story, its going to be done as a series of reports from the Firesword's chief Design engineer to Heero. I already have some chapters goin up, and by the time you read this they should be uploaded. So ask away!!

And remember: Insanity - its not the disease, it's the cure.

NEXT CHAPTER: INNER SANCTUM

Who's really pulling SEELE's strings?


	13. Chapter 13: Balance, Blade, and Shield

Trowa was... confused. Last time he checked, he did not often wear roman legionary armor. He also was well aware, that unless he was very mistaken, there was a large glowing orb sitting in front of his face. Now Trowa liked to think of himself as having self-control, but seeing oneself in roman legionary armor with an orb in your face is a severe affront to anyone's self-control. Then, as if those massive insanities where not enough, the sphere began to talk, it was the oddest moment in the young acrobat's life to date.

"Trowa, Angel of conquests, I am El-Elyon, the Most High One. I know you have many questions, and I will answer. Now, gaze into the Shechinah, and do not be afraid." The orb, which was of course Jehovah's avatar softly whispered.

Trowa watched in awe as the sphere shifted, revealing a battlefield, strewn with corpses, and the wearied armies of both sides fighting desperately to stay alive. Trowa was shocked when he realized he could, sense, if that was the correct word, two entities among the men. One shifted almost unceasingly about the field like a whirlwind, its energy was cold and crisp.

"Death..." the voice supplied to his unspoken question.

The other was entirely different; it oozed over the field as a whole, saturating it with a throbbing pulse. It was the feeling of determination and courage, Trowa reasoned, but why was it at a battlefield?

"That... is the aura of Arirael, the angel of physical combat and survival. You, Trowa, are that Angel. It is a heavy burden, to carry the emotions of so many on your shoulders. It is your power that tips fate in battle; it is you, and your aura which is the driving force behind all of the twists of fate in war. But you are also the angel of life. You are the preserver where as Azrael is the reaper." The voice echoed. As it spoke, searing pain shot through Trowa's form and he screamed in agony. Slowly the pain subsided, and he opened his eyes to see a mirror. Reflecting back at him, on his back was a set of crimson wings, falcon-like in shape, their feathers tipped in black. As he felt oblivion take him he heard the orb's parting words, "Be mindful of your power, angel of the sword!"

The endless expanse of sand burned into Quatre's eyes. He wasn't sure how he had gotten into this place, but he felt strangely familiar with it. It was hot, very hot, and he was clothed in a strange garment that looked vaguely like a cross between a roman armor and a monk's hooded robes. He did not remember seeing it from a distance, but he found himself in the square of a great city. Looking around him, he was soon riveted firmly on the massive edifice in the center of the city.

"Solomon's Temple?!" the young Arab gasped. And so it was! The temple gleamed in the mourning sun, and gave the city a very unusual feel. It was from that temple, that the orb came. Its incandescent glow slowly wiping the scene away. Soon, Quatre found himself face to... glow... with the orb, which after hovering, thrumming softly, began to speak.

"Serael, angel of politics and mental prowess, Quatre, listen well, for as the guardian of knowledge I am going to reveal to you much I have left hidden from your brothers Azrael, Cherubael, and Arirael.

Ages before this universe was spoken into existence, I was. I created many angels to serve as my attendants. However, one angel, by the name of Lucifer, was tainted by a black heart. Alas, but it had to be thus, for darkness was necessary for my great creation to come. But Lucifer, being proud, for he was my most trusted angel, coveted my throne. "Why must I submit to him?" he said, "For I am also powerful!" Even so, his power was nothing to me, and I suffered his unrest for a time. But, he sowed amongst the hosts the seeds of dissention, and at last set war upon my kingdom. A full third of them he rallied to his hopeless cause, and the battle smote the outer realms. For what men would call a millennia times ten, the battle raged in a stalemate. For although he had betrayed me, I saw him as no threat, and suffered only to keep him at bay.

Then the time came for the great dance that is the universe to unfold, and I could abide his wars no longer. In a fury my wrath was unleashed, and Lucifer, now called Satan, was cast out of the holy realm. The enemy, for the time subdued I spoke forth the living world, and its nine shadows, I spoke also Into being its guardian angels, the twin angels of the will to survive, one the guardian of physical survival, the other of mental, the angel of death, and the angel of justice and order. To these I gave the task of sentinels to the great creation, mankind. Yet, even at this time of wonder, a shadow grew; Lucifer took the form of a great serpent and, preying upon the first woman's ignorance, brought a curse upon the great dance. Science calls it the law of entropy; everything is doomed now to die, until the remaking. From that day, I have battled against the dark one, giving my own blood as a man to sedate my own unbreakable commandments so that mankind might be with me. As for the Serpent, for cursed to forever walk in that form is Lucifer, he I sealed away behind a mystic portal, sealed with seven seals.

To break these seals requires the power of seven jewels of ancient power. These jewels are the souls of special human beings. For, although I damned the serpent, his part in the dance is not yet over, and he must be released when the time is right. SEELE has already three of the Jewels in the children Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. The other for are scattered across the globe. It is only a matter of time before they too are discovered.

Now however, your task is laid before you, place your hand upon the governments of man, and strive to get them to support the once bitter foes in their quest to stop SEELE. Now, let your power be revived!

Quatre jerked his head back as the tell-tale pain shot through his back. With a searing burst he felt his mind lose itself in its own darkness, only to be called back moments later. As he opened his eyes he, as Trowa was greeted with a mirror. He sat dumbfounded at his new appendages, a pair of strange wings, the looked somewhat owl-like in shape, broad and strong. As he fell back into a dreamless sleep he heard the orb say, "Be prepared for the challenge you face, angel of the Shield"

Wufei usually never dreamed. And when he did, it did not involve strange armor and scales, yet here he was, in what seemed to be Celtic armor, carrying a pair of hanging scales. To say he was confused was an understatement. Looking around him he saw that time seemed to pause around whatever he gazed upon. Almost involuntarily he gazed at a man being brought before a warlord, who drew his sword. "That is not just, the accused has not killed and thus does not deserve to be killed" ran through his mind almost without realization. To his surprise, the scales moved unbidden in his hands, and the warlord sheathed his sword. It was then that the young warrior noticed he was not alone. A glowing Orb, the Avatar of God, sat nestled between the branches of a low bush. Cautiously, Wufei approached the apparition, but stopped when it spoke.

"Justice and Honor: You have felt always drawn to these words, and yet you knew not why. You are Cherubael, the angel of judgment and justice. Where Azrael is the reaper, you are the thrasher. You divide the grain from the chaff."

Wufei stood and lifted the scales to eye level, a silent question running through his mind. As if in response, the scales shifted. And the voice continued to speak.

"You especially I warn to be cautious, for the fate of souls eternal rests in your judgments. I urge you to be patient and hear all sides of the dispute. Listen to the thoughts of your brethren. And at all times keep your eyes open for the taint of the dark one. Now, Awaken from your dream, Cherubael, the Stage is finally set, and the final dance is about to unfold. And I, El Elyon, the eternal one, see that the time of your great judgments is near."

Wufei, as Trowa and Quatre before him, felt a throbbing mind-thrashing pain course through his body, when the mirror appeared for him, he saw two green dragon wings hanging form his back. As he fell into blissful emptiness, the Elohiem gave one final command, "Be vigilant, angel of the Balance!"

With morning each of the three became aware that it had been more than a dream, they really did have wings! The words of God hung over their thoughts and one question remained unanswered: who was really controlling SEELE?

-)(-

A/N TIME!!!

Hello, there... Finally updated this fic, at 6:40 am, my time. I just want to thank everyone for their support, especially QoS, you have kept me going when I felt I shouldn't continue. For those who are interested... I want to remind you that my side fic Technical Angelics relies on you asking questions about Archangel. Surely there is something you want me to explain. --; Anyway, I would like to take this time to introduce everyone to the following idea: The next few chapters will feature direct quotes from the Bible, anyone offended by this should cease reading the fic. However, that would be a huge loss on your part. See you soon! ... ... ... I hope ...

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14: Within the Shadows

The room was almost featureless, save for the large black table in its middle. The walls of the chamber lurked somewhere in the deep shadows at the edges of the only lamp's feeble territory. Gendo Ikari was growing more and more disturbed by the meetings with SEELE, and he was used to unpleasant situations. Recently, there had been talk of a "breakthrough" in the field, but as far as Gendo knew, there where no major excavations going on outside of Tokyo. That they had hidden something from him, and flaunted that fact, had increasingly driven the rouge organization out of his good graces. Still, he continued to go to the meetings. He was at one such meeting now, and as had been the growing trend, talk shifted away from his Eva's and even the Instrumentality Project, and onto something called "project re-genesis." He had the sneaking suspicion that SEELE was in the midst of a major internal upheaval, and there was nothing he could do about it.

With a curt nod, and a half hearted excuse he left the digital meeting room.

When Gendo left, the digital chamber became a frenzy of arguing voices, the five SEELE directors milled over the trust they should place in the Scientist.

"He is getting suspicious, that is not acceptable," one droned out. Another shot back "What does it matter? He has no Idea of what to look for." "Even so, it is possible for him to stumble upon our secret by chance," a third declared. The forth and fifth both sated bluntly "He must not interfere with our plans."

What happened next, would have shocked the elder Ikari speechless. From the depths of the shadows, a voice began to laugh. It was a deep metallic laugh that shook the room and left chills in even the coldest of hearts. "YOUR PLANS? What wondrous illusions of grandeur you humans have! It is my greatest pleasure to watch you roll in your baseless pride! Your only plans are what I place in your heads!" From the shadows stepped a ghostly figure, its visage pale and gaunt. Once it had been beautiful perhaps, but no longer. It strode with an eerie calm and a chill aura glowed coldly around it. The leader of the council responded, "Of course my lord Daemien... but there have been, unusual occurrences as of late, and in your... confined state you are not aware of them." The creature cocked an eyebrow at the old man, "Like what?" On cue, a screen appeared, and displayed the battle between the Gundams and the Eva's. Daemien's visage went from shock to anger to fear in a mater of seconds. "Michael..." he growled ferally, eyes glowing red. "YOU ARE NOT TO MEET AGAIN UNTIL THE FOURTH JEWEL IS FOUND!" Daemien bellowed in anger, "NOW BE GONE!" one by one the they vanished from the virtual table leaving the creature alone, "Soon, my brother... I will be free of this prison you sealed me in, and I will have my vengeance on you and this pathetic human race..."

-)(-

AN—

Ok short chapter this time... but It had to be this way, It just wouldn't work to stick another scene in this.

Also Im tryin to get the next chapter up ASAP, but it is a bit longer... so who knows?

Strangely I have yet to receive a flame for this fiction... which surprises me, but hey!

And for those of you who are wondering about this... -)(- ... well it's a um... Im not too sure myself . .;

blessed are the reviewers for they shall receive more fiction

if you would like this fic to continue please press the review button and submit your feedback.

/


	15. Chapter 15: Allies form the Past

AN and subliminal message...: welcome back people! Some of you may note that this is the first time I have placed an AN at the beginning of a chapter... tough it out... for this one I would like to note that 's within " "s means a sound so "I hate burp rude people" means the person actually burped. Got it? GOOD!

Legal representatives should refer to the disclaimer

No plot bunnies where harmed in the making of this story (QoS that's for you . )

And now our feature presentation.

-)(-

The gundam pilots walked slowly through the dark streets of night-time Tokyo, wings shifting under their coats occasionally. Heero led the others through the mangled city ruins with inhuman speed. Their destination, he had told them, was the old church he had discovered several nights before. At his side, Shiijukaze hung in its sheath, it low thrumming aura visible to the angelic mech. pilots. As they arrived at the structure they slowed to a walk, this was a holy place... a fortress of their master in ruin. However, they had no time to dwell on such things, they where here to meet with a messenger... a prophet if you will... that would fill them in on their mission.

Stepping over a broken pew, Duo leaned down to pick up a charred wooden crucifix and stared balefully at it. Trowa sat down on the remains of what appeared to be a raised area for camera crews. Quatre was busy with Wufei in giving the poor victims of the building's destruction a proper burial, as Duo sent their souls on their way. Heero pulled Shiijukaze from its sheath and began to perform some katas to occupy himself.

"Hey Heero!" Duo yelled from his position over a grave, "Who is it we're meeting anyway?"

"Don't know swish the big guy just said swish to come here" was the response.

Trowa looked at Heero, concern apparent in his eyes, "How are we supposed to fight this "dragon", Michael? We don't even have our sacred weapons... unlike you. We can't walk blindly into battle, even if I am the angel of war."

Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement. "He's got a point, Heero..." Dou muttered.

"There is no need to worry about that my friends. For that is the very reason you are meeting me here tonight" a voice echoed from the shadows. Heero paused in his Kata, his eyes widening in surprise, and turned to face the origin of the voice.

"Eli?!" You're the messenger?" Heero started.

"Of course I'm the messenger, Michael, or don't you remember our last meeting?" Eli said smiling.

"I do... but I don't understand..." was the response

"I told you I was a friend... and now I intend to prove it." With that, the old man drew back from the pew he had appeared on, revealing the weapons laying on it.

A scythe, a sword, a bow, and a kama1 lay across the wooden bench, each marked with the 'faith' inscription.

"Our weapons!?" Duo gasped in surprise as he took his scythe.

"Yes and something else... instructions from the boss" Eli replied coolly "first you need to know who I really am... I am Elijah, the prophet who was taken alive to heaven in a chariot of fire. In this endeavor I am to act as your guide and mentor." He paused "you need to act quickly, the puppet-master was startled by your display this morning, and he is pushing SEELE forward. Even Gendo has become suspicious of their actions. If you will heed my advice, there is an angel that took the form of nano-machinery fused onto the magi. Use Archon to send a wake up message to it, it already had 99.9% of the magi under its control, at the speed it worked; they would not be able to stop it if it was awakened. Take control of it using Archon and wrench NERV from the puppeteers."

With that he vanished, leaving the angels alone to plan for the following days events.

-)(-

Ok second authors note: first if you don't know a Kama is a small hand scythe

Second: I know what -)(- is now, but I'm not telling

and lastly: QoS... you are now officially my muse... as wanting your opinions of my work is what has driven me to this recent group of updates. I hope that doesn't sound odd...


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth

The Gehenah wastelands, Israel: 05:00 local

A desolate and inhospitable canyon of ash and dust, hardly the place one would expect to find anything of historical importance, yet this valley now housed a excavation team working almost round the clock to unearth the mysterious site that SEELE archaeologists had recently discovered. A massive series of interlocking rings of grey-blue metal buried beneath the rock of the valley floor. Although the scientists didn't know it, this was the very gate of hell, a portal to the foreboding dark plane...

Tokyo 3, NERV Housing Compound B, room 777: 02:15 local

Asuka _hated_ her life... that was now an official scientific axiom. She had been awoken at two AM... and was now being rushed out to some crazy person's dojo in the middle of night. Ooooh but it didn't stop there, no... now she was in a small car with the cry-boy and the blue haired looney. Misato had said only that Gendo had decided they needed further training in hand-to-hand combat. On top of all that there was the still stinging memory of the mysterious attack the previous morning. All in all, this was shaping out to be a _wonderful_ day.

The car turned sharply onto a dirt road, the lights of the fortress city fading mutely in the distance to their left. The three young pilots stared blankly into the dark blanket of the night, gazing sleepily at the shade like world that retreated from the glow of the car's lights and then wrapped back together behind. Pushing deeper into the wastelands outside the sheltered heart of the city, they where now surrounded by the results of the fifteen year battle. Dust and rock, boundless tracks of devastation, the scars of a battle the young warriors had yet to understand. Turning again, the city's faint remaining glow now to their backs, they begain the assent up a winding track to the dojo's walls. Soon the building itself came into view, lit by strange green torches. It was a massive structure of stone and wood unlike any the eva pilots had ever seen in the short years of their lives.

Stepping out of the car, Shinji stared at the man standing coolly in the doorway of the dojo. He was dressed in traditional Chinese attire and he held himself like a man of import. He's emerald eyes swept over each of them in turn, first Shinji, then Asuka, Rei, and at last Misato. "Misato-san, We are grateful for your co-operation, but only pupils may enter, you must return to the city." Misato nodded and, turning the car back towards the faint glow of a rising sun, began the long drive back to Tokyo 3.

"come young ones, it is time for you to learn the truth" the man said leading them into the dojo

passing through the doorway, Shinji saw that at the back of the large training room another man stood, and this one, was already well known to Shinji, it was the man he had seen with "Duo" on the train the week before, Heero himself.

"So... you are the great children of the planar war?" the man asked, his head tilting slightly to his left as he eyed Asuka and Rei, "I admit I am impressed, you are all in excellent physical shape, however..." his voice dropped a note in timbre "I wonder if mentally you are as acutely prepaired?" he paused... seeming to be gathering his thoughts, "For your first lesson, each of you must try to land a hit of any kind upon me... I will not make any attacks until one minute has passed"

He stepped back, dropping into a fighting stance and turned towards Asuka, "You're up first, lets see what you can do"

Asuka didn't have to be told twice, with a shout she shot forward her foot coming up in a wide arc to Heero's head, but it never connected, for in one fluid sweep he moved under the incoming foot, slide in an oblique path to Asuka's side and then back-flipped away, landing cleanly a few feet to her right. The young german girl turned and sent a blind-side punch towards Heero's chest, but again was unsuccessful. Finally, as she attempted a high round house kick, she heard the other man yell "Time" and before she could register what had happened Heero had spun out of the path of her foot, twisting to one side, performed a sweep with his leg knocking her of her feet and then did a handstand spin-kick that sent her flying into the padded mat a good seven feet away. She stared in awe, she had only seen a blur of movement! But she was certain that she had been hit twice... yes the pain deffinately indicated two hits. Whoever this man was, she thought he was the most impressive fighter she had ever seen.

"Either of you want to have a go?" Heero asked, two heads shook in unison.

"good, now follow me..."

passing through a doorway in the back of the training room the entered a small chamber void of any furnishings...

"please be seated... I want to tell you a tale I believe it is time for you to hear"

Heero looked slowly from Shinji, to Asuka, and then to Rei, wondering how they might take the bombshell he was about to drop. He had never been one who liked surprises himself, especially this kind. Unbidden the image of the young girl with the bear came into his mind, and he had to fight back those ancient memories to focus on the current problem. Here he had before him three young minds, and the first three of the seven seals, he could not, no, would not let his twisted brother Lucifer have them. Smiling sadly he bagan to speak.

"You have been told that the angels are here to destroy mankind. That they are sent by God to burn away the human race You have been told you are fighting for the very survival of the human race." Heero paused frowning, "And Yet, if that were so... why are you still here?" the pilots blanched, what was he saying? "Does it not seem odd that an all powerful creator of the universe would be _loosing_ to _his_ creations? Why not simply will you out of existence? Why the elaborate angel attacks?" as Heero paused to stand up, Duo continued the discussion "We wonder, just how much you really know about the beings you are fighting?" Heero felt a twinge of sorrow at there now deeply pained faces "Not all angels are your enemies... We are not your enemies"

Shinji blinked "What do you mean?"

This time a red haired man was the one who answered, "We are servents of God, the "angels you have been fighting were not... its as simple as that"

A blonde then entered the conversation "And you are not the only one's being misled... even Gendo is being drawn on by your true enemy... not God, but the Devil himself"

Asuka stood up her hands on her hips "And just who are you to know about shit like that?"

Heero looked at her angered face, he could feel the flare of power coming from her soul. Such potential wasted on a false cause he thought. Then an Idea formed. They may just be able to use more than just the gundams after all... Smiling he lifted his hand... and six pairs of trench-coats fell to the ground.

"Someone who knows angels better than anyone else"

-)(-

AN time!!!! WAIIIIIIIIII!!!

Ok fans... here is the first part of the four part dojo scene BWAHAHAHAHAHA cliffy!!

The second half might be awhile in coming... I have a new job and it's a very constraining one as far as free time... so it could be after Christmas when part 17 hits the net... but in the meantime, please read and review.... The plot bunnies will thank you for it


End file.
